mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Furball Mafia
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = These are the furballs of our lives. | host = Aura & Mew | link = | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = July 30, 2012 | winningfaction = | roster = 1. Thal 2. plasmid 3. MikeD 4. Slick 5. Iawy 6. FatTony 7. Nana 8. Brainiac100 9. Andrew 10. Aaryan 11. Clozo 12. benjer3 13. Stardust 14. Vineetrika | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed by Aura and hosted by her and Mew based on our lovable MM pets. It began on July 30, 2012 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: **Trap>Redirect>Block **Indy>Baddies>Goodies **Kills are non blocking *Tie lynch rules **Day 1: One dies. **Day 2 - 4: All in tie roll individually **Day 5 - 6: All in tie die **Day 7+: Everyone dies and the host wins! (Jk) *Each player has a Once-During-The-Game ability in addition to their usual ability. You don't need to sacrifice your usual ability to use the ODTG ability. If the ODTG ability is in your last set of submitted actions, it is used up regardless of if it was needed/useful. ODTG abilities cannot be redirected or trapped but can be blocked. If a player is trapped, their usual ability is blocked but their ODTG ability goes through. You can target a separate person with the ODTG action compared to who you target with your usual action. *ODTG Abilities ~ designed by Plasmid ~ Randomly distributed in secret Role PMs **Swim / climb a tree: If you choose to swim: any action used on that player by a **cat will fail (cats hate water), actions used by a dog will still go through (they can doggie paddle). If you choose to climb a tree: actions used by a cat will go through and actions used by a dog will fail **Butt sniff: spies whether or not someone is in the secret alliance **Collar bell: if the targeted player attempts to act on a baddie that night, the baddies will hear the bell coming and avoid the action. Nightpost will mention that the player was belled only if their action normally appears in the nightpost and if they targeted a baddie, but the nightpost will not say which baddie player was targeted and will only say that the target was nowhere to be found. **Pounce: makes your action super stealthy and lightning quick so it's unblockable and unredirectable - even the collar bell won't stop a pounce **Guard dog: name a role to guard at the beginning of the game, and that role is automatically saved once from a kill. It doesn't save from lynches **Chamelion: name a player, and their role's action for the night will not appear in the nightpost. **Guide dog: redirect **St Bernard: save **Howl at the moon: broadcast a message through the nightpost that appears as coming from your role **Bury a bone: makes your vote count x0 that day, but gives you the chance to dig up the bone to make a x2 vote later on **Shed: anyone who acts on you that night will appear to be you when spied for the rest of the game **Catnip: if you target a cat, their night action for that night becomes "kill" whoever they targeted for their regular action **Dog whistle: if you target a dog, blocks their action for the night **Purr / wag tail: removes one lynch vote against you **Mark the enemy territory: redirect a random baddie's lynch vote towards you **Play fetch: name a player, and if that player has used a once-during-the-game action, then they get to use that action again Role Description Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HelpNeeded